


Father(s) and Son

by leoinix



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'd say canon-typical violence but really it's canon-typical weapons, Light Angst, Michael is the best child and i stand by that, Ranboo and Tubbo are canonically married but it's a bit they're both doing, SO, Snowchester on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), also, do not ship minors and/or people who are uncomfortable with it, i don't know why the so is capitalized, i swear i write angst normally, like seriously who am i, neat, no beta we die like michael's chicken, oh wow that's a tag, platonic marriage, there is not enough niki content in this fic and for that i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoinix/pseuds/leoinix
Summary: Techno finds Michael in Snowchester, and he has some questions.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Tubbo, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Philza & Niki | Nihachu, Technoblade & Philza & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Tubbo & Ranboo & Michael
Comments: 4
Kudos: 363
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Father(s) and Son

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ship minors and/or people who have stated they are uncomfortable with being shipped, if you're here to do that then you can leave and never look back.
> 
> Anyways enjoy the oneshot I wrote while procrastinating on writing Shattered Wings.
> 
> There is not nearly enough Niki content in this and I apologize for that.
> 
> Also the title is a reference to the song Father and Son.

Ranboo wasn’t sure why he’d lied. He also wasn’t sure why no one had noticed yet. It was pathetically obvious, especially when he kept having to redirect everyone to the tunnel leading to Snowchester. The necklace he hid under his shirt felt extraordinarily heavy, a burden instead of a gift.

Niki, Techno, and Phil didn’t notice. He kept walking.

They did eventually find the tunnel, though it took some clarifying, and then they were there. The normally comforting buildings of Snowchester, now almost sinister. Tubbo was there, seeming confused, probably about the fact that there were 3 more heavily armed people showing up with Ranboo.

Techno tried to explain why they were there, and, well, at least he wasn’t attacking Tubbo. Ranboo didn’t really know what he would do if he did. Nothing good, that’s for sure. Tubbo started leading them around, and _oh no_.

Techno had noticed the ladder. See, the thing is, Tubbo and Ranboo had assumed that after the Sam incident, everyone knew to leave Michael alone. Unfortunately, neither of them had considered Techno, who didn’t even know they were married. (Well, technically. Ranboo was pretty sure they were only married for something complicated about Eret and taxes, but he didn’t mind. Plus, Michael was worth it.)

Tubbo and Ranboo both turned to stop him, but too late. He was already opening the trapdoor.

“So. Do either of you have something to explain?” Ranboo shuffled nervously and Tubbo muttered a quick _oh fuck_ under his breath. Phil and Niki shot each other questioning glances.

“Uh, Techno, mate? You want to elaborate on that?”

“I think you have to see for yourself.” At this point, Tubbo sprinted to the ladder and into the attic room, drawing his sword. Ranboo froze for a second, but followed. 

Techno didn’t have his sword out, at least, but he was staring at the paintings on the walls. The paintings of Ranboo and Tubbo and… Michael. Michael, who was cowering in his corner instead of jumping happily like he usually did. Ranboo glanced at Tubbo frantically, and the latter nodded. 

While Techno wasn’t looking, Ranboo ran past him, scooping up Michael and shielding him in his arms. Techno turned at the movement, and his blade scraped against its scabbard as he drew it, turning to see Ranboo and Michael.

At this point, Phil and Niki had climbed into the attic and this was officially a disaster. Tubbo spoke up.

“So, everyone meet Michael.” 

“Michael?” Niki seemed confused, instead of the anger blatantly obvious from Techno.

“Our son.” Ranboo’s throat was closing in, suffocating him, but he got the words out anyways. 

“You betrayed him and what? Now you two have a son? Why would he tolerate you, let alone raise a child with you?” Techno nearly spat the words out.

“You know what, Techno? Maybe he did betray me, but we talked about it. And then promptly got married for tax reasons. Like mature people.”

“Wait, what?” Niki again, still confused. “You two are married?”

“Yeah, um, I, must have forgotten to mention it.” Ranboo really hated lying, but what else was he supposed to do?

“Okay, so you’re saying that you have a husband and child and just never mentioned it?” Phil countered.

“Well, uh, I’m pretty sure you guys have seen Michael before, he used to be right outside our portal.”

“Wait, it’s that one? The one with the chicken?”

“What happened to the chicken?”, Niki chimed in. Tubbo shuffled nervously. 

“Look- we don’t like to talk about the chicken in front of him. You’ll make him upset.” He crossed the room to where Ranboo was holding a shaking Michael, taking the child and holding him to his chest comfortingly. Techno snapped.

“You’re not even taking care of him properly, but what should I have expected from you two?”

“We’re not?” Tubbo’s voice was quiet, almost imperceptible.

“No, of course you’re not!”

“We kept him away from water, we tried to make the room as safe as possible.”

“And you thought you should keep something from the Nether in a tundra?”

“Well, you live in one.”

“Yeah, and I deal with it. That’s a little kid, and this cold can’t be good for him.”

“I can move.”

“And do you even know what he eats?”

“We’ve been feeding him meat and some fruits and things, some golden apples when we can.”

“None of which are native to the Nether.”

“Well, you eat them!”

“Tubbo, I am not a child.”

“Yeah, I know, but still, what else were we supposed to do?”

“Ask me!”

“This is exactly why we _didn’t_ ask you! We knew you’d blow up like this.”

“He has a point, you know.” Everyone turned at the sound of Phil’s voice. “This isn’t the most helpful reaction.” 

“Maybe I just don’t want people to keep lying to me.”

“Techno… for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.” Ranboo took a deep breath. “But if you’re right, we need your help with Michael.”

“You’re not sorry, but fine. I’ll help. First of all, and this should really be obvious, but he needs warmth, and a few torches and a parka don’t cover it. At least move him to a desert or a jungle, but it would be better to bring him back to the Nether.”

“Well, I don’t think I would do well in the Nether, but I guess I could move to somewhere near Foolish’s summer home? It’s pretty warm there.” He glanced at Ranboo, asking for confirmation, and he nodded in agreement.

“Okay, good enough. Now, you're doing okay on food, surprisingly, but try to get some mushrooms and carrots too."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, he probably needs regular lava baths and some gold, especially since gifting gold is a way of forming a bond. Though he does seem to like you two already."

"Where did you even find him?" Niki talked for the first time in a while, shifting everyone's attention to where she was examining one of the paintings. "I'm assuming you adopted him, but where from? There aren't many adoption centers with baby pigmen on offer."

"We found him!" Tubbo smiled proudly. "In the Nether." Niki raised an eyebrow.

"So you kidnapped him."

"No! He likes us! Also his parents were dead." Techno's grip on his sword tightened.

"An orphan, you say?"

"No, we're his parents." Techno sighed.

"Tubbo, you're his kidnappers." At this moment, Michael decided to nestle his head under Tubbo’s chin, having calmed down significantly, and let out a happy grunt. Despite the circumstances, Ranboo almost died of fondness at the sight. Tubbo’s expression softened, too, and he looked down at their son in adoration.

“No, I’m pretty sure we’re his parents.”

No one argued with that.

\-------

A few weeks later, Tubbo and Michael were settled in next to Foolish’s summer home. Tubbo had suggested just stealing part of it to use as a home, but Techno had vehemently denied the idea, and everyone let him. So they built a little house with rooms for Tubbo and Michael and Ranboo, when he wanted to visit. 

Admittedly, Michael did look happier, clutching his little gold trinkets happily as he ran around his new room. Ranboo took so many pictures he barely had room for them in his pockets. 

Techno still wasn’t happy with Ranboo, but Niki and Phil had voted to keep him in the Syndicate, and there wasn’t much he could do. Still, he was colder than usual for quite a while. It wasn’t pleasant, but he eventually warmed a little - as much as he could -, and besides, it was much better than most of the outcomes Ranboo had nervously visualized.

Of course, there were still things to deal with, the egg mostly, but they could deal with that later, because, for now, Michael was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Techno is criminally OOC but I had to or else nothing would get done.
> 
> Uhh... if you enjoyed this then my tumblr and twitter are both @leoinix so you could follow me if you want.


End file.
